An Ignored Country In The Four Tiberium Wars
by RedXD43
Summary: As the Tiberium Wars rage around the globe, a large archipelago is forgotten. Inspired by mttspiii's "A Fourth World Country in The War Of The Three Powers". Rated T for possible cussing.
1. Chapter 1: Kind Of A Prologue

Chapter 1- Some Sort Of Prologue

The Philippines; a lush tropical island in the heart of South-East Asia, to be ravaged by the four Tiberium wars.

October 9, 1999. The City of Zamboanga.

"In other news, a strange green crystal has been found on a hill north-east of Zamboanga City." The reporter says in her average-news-reporting voice. "We advise not to not sniff it, smoke it, or live near it." "Pfft. Stupid newscaster." A bulky man says as he turns off the TV. "Iho, don't make fun of the newscaster. It's probably important." An old man says. The bulky man stands up. "Stick it up your-"

As the bulky man was about to finish his sentence, a man breaks down the door. "THIS BUILDING IS BEING REQUISTIONED BY THE BROTHERHOOD!" The man points his gun at the older, more wrinkly fellow. The armed man had urban camouflage painted on his uniform with a scorpion tail insignia on his left shoulder. As the soldier prepares to end the old man's life, he feels something hit his crotch. Something sharp. The soldier clenches his crotch and starts writhing in the ground, shouting: "Mommy!"  
"Sh*t!" "OH GOD THE AGONY!" As the soldier fainted due to blood loss, the elder man looked at his hero, the man who turned off the TV.

"Thank you, iho", the elder says gratefully. "How can I repay you?" "No need". The man walks away, then stops. And he says to the old man, "Call me Greg. I don't want anything about that "iho" bulls*it." The man leaves the building and wanders away.

**Thank you for reading my fan fiction. All constructive criticism will be accepted. This was inspired by mttspiii's "****A Fourth World Country in The War of Three Powers**** ." Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Start: The PH Theater: TWI

Chapter 2 – Start: First Tiberium War

As Greg walks away, he is trying to answer some questions as to why the guy attacked them. _"Was he high?" "Or was it on purpose?" "No, that's silly, not even a retard would attack alone." "Maybe he __was__ high."_ As his thoughts raced around his mind, he heard helicopters fly overhead. As he looked up, he noticed that they were not news center choppers. The choppers had a scorpion's tail insignia. "Oh sh*t."

Just as he starts running, the helicopters start opening fire. As Greg nears an underpass, he trips on a discarded non-slip mat (ironic, isn't it?) and blacks out. When he wakes up, he sees the city under siege. The buildings that used to be buzzing with bored-to-death businessmen, now are riddled with bullets and scorpion's tail insignias now hang on them.

As Greg wanders in a random direction, he steps on something. Something gooey. As he looks down, he sees a corpse. And another. And another. And finally, he finds a field of corpses. He steps back to see that the entire city is a battlefield. But there is a problem. Where the hell are the gunshots?

He hears rumbling. Greg hides behind some conveniently-placed sandbags with some conveniently-placed binoculars. He scopes around the area and spots a large dust cloud. As it nears he sees figures in the dust. He recognizes some: military-grade M2 Bradleys.

Greg continues to scope the area and sees the escorted vehicle. It looked like a bunker on wheels. As all the vehicles approach, he notices something: they all had the scorpion tail insignia. "Ah crap."

General POV

When the vehicles were about 10-50 yards from Greg, one of the Bradleys notice him. The turret swings towards him. A man comes out of the Bradley.

_Greg POV_

_ "Oh sh*t Oh sh*t Oh sh*t Oh sh*t... Ok... Greg, handle your breathing. It's probably just noticing some enemies behind me. Yeah.. that's right. Just some resistance... yeah... OH SH*T SOMEONE'S COMING OUT!"_

_M2 Bradley Pilot POV_

_ "Hmmhmhmm... Bradley pilot... Murdering GDI... Wait. Dammit! I forgot to plan what I'm gonna have for dinner! Hmm... maybe spaghetti... or burger... fried chicken maybe? I'll just think of it when I get to base. *Inadvertently lets the turret swi**n**gat a random direction* AUGH GOD WHO FARTED!? I gotta get some fresh air."_

As the vehicle pilot takes a fresh breath of air, he notices the bulky man on the ground. And the bulky man notices him. After what seems to be an eternal staring contest, the vehicle pilot breaks the awkward staring silence. "ENEMY SPOTTED!"

** Thank you for reading the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I feel kinda bad for bad timing (the current attack on real-life Zamboanga City right now; I hope it gets resolved soon), but anyway, see you guys next time! **

** Note: All the italics are thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3: Discovered

Chapter 3- Discovered

"ENEMY SPOTTED"! Shouts the pilot as he dives back into his Bradley. Just as he shouts the warning, all the tanks go into what seems to be a planned formation, the bunker-vehicle in the rear, and all the rest of the vehicles protecting it.

Until they start shuffling positions.

General POV

As Greg tries to search for and get into more cover, the vehicles start going at random directions. Some bump into each other, hit the bunker-vehicle, and some even crash into civilian buildings, turret spinning wildly, and sometimes (literally and figuratively) screwing off the Bradleys. Eventually, basically every vehicle in the location either exploded, kicking up dust, or rendered immobile.

The dust settles, revealing that the area around the underpass and the underpass itself, has turned into a graveyard for vehicles and Bradley pilots alike (not that it wasn't before). Suddenly, a figure appears out of one of the Bradley husks.

M2 Bradley Pilot POV

"ENEMY SPOTTED"!_ "Probably caught the attention of the other pilots_." *Ducks into Bradley and gets to the control panel*. "BERKLEY! Get in here and man the TOW launcher!" "ALLYSON! Stop eating that sandwich! We've got hostiles!"

"_Come on, where's the radio? Ah, there it its." "_MCV-01 do you copy?" **"**_**Bradley 0-5 this is MCV- Arrgh! Dammit what's wrong with the other Bradleys?" "We have to-" *STATIC***_

"MCV-01? MCV-01 DO YOU COPY!?" "Dammit." *Hears a voice from the lower part of the vehicle*. "Sir? With all due respect, WHAT FU**ING FORMATION DO WE DO?"

"Umm... I'll check with the other pilots." "Bradley 0-2 do you copy-" ***CRASH* **"What was that!?"

*Allyson pops out from the turret* "Umm.. I think that was Bradley 0-2." "Sh*t. We'll have to abandon the-" *an explosion rips apart Allyson and puts some shrapnel in the pilot's nether-regions* "Augh God!" "I hope this didn't happen to that missing requisitioning trooper."*climbs out of the Bradley*

"_Oh God the other Bradleys are going wild. I better get Berkle-" *_A random Bradley accidentally fires at Bradley 0-5, destroying it.* "BERKLEY!" "Why you?!" "Stupid cutoffs!" "It should have been Ally- oh. Right." "Better get out of this hellhole." "_Sh*t." "Those explosions are kicking up a lot of dust. And I'm allergic. Sh*t." "Gotta find some shelter." "Oh look!" "A husk!"_

Greg POV

"_Dammit." "Spotted." "Gotta find any- Yes!" "Concrete barriers!" "That will do." _*crouches behind barriers* "_Ok. Safe. Now to see if there are any valuable her- What the f*ck are those Bradleys doing?" "Whatever it is, it's pretty ok with me." "Crap. Dust cloud. Don't want to get dust in my lungs." *goes prone*_

3 minutes later...

(still) Greg POV

*coughs and stands up* _"The dust cloud must have dissipated."_ "_Hey_ _look. Someone's coming."_

M2 Bradley Pilot POV

*coughs and sneezes* "_Goddamn allergic rhinitis." "Good thing the cloud passed." "Hm. A military outpost in the underpass. There must be some medicine there." "Wait." "Someone's there." "Hello?"_

_General POV_

"Hello?" A voice rings out from the hellish vehicle graveyard. Greg picks up a discarded pistol, aims, and cocks it at the figure."Stand down or I'll shoot." The figure raises his hands in surrender as he approaches. Greg gasps at awe that, not just he saw that the man's "parts" are bleeding and is covered in bits of metal, but that he recognized him. "Alex Muertos, Co-commander of 8th Light Cavalry." "You have lost." "The 8th Cavalry is no more." Greg says as he rips off the scorpion insignia patch on Alex's uniform.

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the delay, my sister got sick, exams, those kind of stuff. But now I'm back and ready to make more chapters. Please review so I can know what should I possibly add change or make. But for now, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: FLAAASHBAAACK

Chapter 4- FLAAASHBAAACK

"Wait- how'd you know me?" Alex says in a questioning tone.

"Don't you remember? Belarus?" Greg says as he pushes Alex to the ground.

"Remember."

FLASHBACK

Belarus, 1988

"Everyone! We have come here to liberate you from the communist menace known as the USSR!" Shouts a voice from the megaphone.

"We have come to break the chains of Mikhail Gorbachev on you fair people! We have come here to-"

"CUUTT!" A voice rings from off the screen. "No,no,no."

"You should be standing az if you vere to grasp ze sun, not to fu*king look like a seal vith legs! Off vith you! NEEXT!" Shouts the man again, this time with a slight German accent. Slight.

"Yeesh. That guy was a total douche." Says Alex as he leaves the studio.

"Stupid fu*cking propaganda. No wonder the Union only conquered only half of Germany."

As his thoughts of hatred against the director flew around in his mind, he hears a voice coming from a modified Bradley transport.

"Hey you there! Get over here, we need more reinforcements for the front at Ukraine!" says a particularly tall man with a minigun.

"Erm... Yes sir?" says Alex a hint of uncertainty. "_Is he really a Nod Soldier? He has the insignia, but it's often sold in the flea market, for like, a buck?"_

"Well what are you waiting for, someone to make some sort of Liquid-T bomb? Get the f*ck on the Bradley!" the tall man says angrily.

Alex gets into the infantry transport vehicle just as the man commanded. He found a seat and sat near a tan-skinned fellow.

"Hey." The tan soldier says as the transport starts moving. "You got transferred too?"

"Yup. I was supposed to be in some propaganda sh*t , but the director was an asshole." Alex says in a slightly angry tone.

"I know right? By the way, my name's Greg. What's yours?"

"Yeah... my name's Alex.. Wait- how do you know the director? Alex says interrogatively.

"Heh. He was my high school buddy. Things turned sour when we pantsed him in the school-wide elocution."

As the two men converse, the transport suddenly stops.

'We're here, newbies. We are tasked to assault a military base in this area." the (literally) over-shadowing man says. "Basic procedure. Charge without any regard for your life. Don't mind the guard towers."

"Wait what?" Alex says, in a tone as if he saw a monster truck roaming the countryside the the 1600s.

"You heard me. Charge with no regard for your life. Anyway, lets get outta here."

Alex, Greg and the rest of the men get off the transport to see a heavily besieged base being pummeled by SSM launchers brought from Bosnia. Until the get killed by lightly-armed Ukrainians.

"Looks like fun!" Alex and Greg stupidly says in unison as the tall guy facepalms.

**Well guys, I hope you liked it. Read and hopefully review it. Thanks!**


End file.
